Love A Beast
by x.X.Bex.X.x
Summary: Retelling of the greatest love story ever told. Basically I've written it the way I want it to have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Prince

Long ago, before even your great-great-grandparents were born, there was a beautiful castle set in the heart of a deep and beautiful wood. The castle contained many servants who were all happy and loyal to their master and mistress, the King and Queen of Ravendron. The towns that bordered the wood also had happy inhabitants who loved their rulers dearly.

One fine spring morning, word was sent out through the towns that the Queen was to have a child at Christmas time. The townspeople rejoiced for a new prince or princess would make the King and Queen even happier than they already were. The women of the town sent in many gifts of fine baby's clothing and other precious gifts for the wee ones. The men sent in pieces of handcrafted furniture to adourn the nursery. The Queen was very pleased with all of the gifts, and was sure to thank as many of the people as she could.

Finally, after nine joyful months, the time of the birth arrived. The Queen had never been a strong woman, so the labour was very intense for her and after the baby was born, she passed away. The King was overcome with grief and could hardly bear to look at his first born child, a son, who they named Adam. Instead of tending to his child, the King locked himself in his quarters and fell into a state of depression.

One of the maids who had once attended to the Queen, Mrs. Potts, took it upon herself to take the baby under her charge. As he grew, all who met him instantly fell in love with him for he was a beautiful child. He had thick blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean on a summers day. When he smiled, two dimples appeared in both of his cheeks and his whole face would light up. However, upon his thirteenth birthday everything changed.

"Master Adam," said Mrs. Potts one morning. It was dreary out so the boy was reading in the castle's massive library. "Your father wishes your presence in the dining room immediately."

"Really?" asked Adam, his eyes lighting up. It had been nearly a year since he last saw his father, so any chance he received to see the man gave him great joy. He jumped up from his chair, dropped his book, and ran down the corridor to the dining room. "You wished to see me, Father?"

"Indeed," replied the man. "Please come closer to me." Adam obliged and took a seat very close to his father. "I am dying, my son and when I am gone you will have to take on many new duties and responsibilities. The first of these being that you must find a bride to be your Queen. You may only take on the role of King whence you have been married, so this is very important less you wish to be a prince forever."

"But-"

"No arguments, son. I know that you are young, but I shan't die for at least another year and by then you'll be somewhat more mature. I have begun negotiations with other Kings to arrange meetings with their daughters, the first of these meetings being tomorrow afternoon. I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

"But Father!" Adam protested. "I do not wish to marry at this age, and I do not wish to have an arranged marriage. I want to marry for love!"

"I'm afraid that you have little say in this particular matter, son," replied the King. "I suggest you grin and bear it."

"Fine," said Adam haughtily. "I will go to the 'meetings' but I cannot promise that I will show any warmth towards our guests. Not that they'll notice," he added, "because they'll think that I take after you!" He shouted these last words and then stormed out of the dining room, up the stairs and into the west wing of the castle where he resided.

After the first meeting, the parade of young noblewomen was endless and tiring for the young man. He showed no hospitality toward anyone, and was quickly becoming a tyrant who cared for no one save himself. When he wasn't meeting a new woman, he was locked in the west wing with a book or out hunting with his horse, Achilles. Christmas came, he turned fourteen and his father grew nearer and nearer to death with each passing day. Adam, however, did not care.

Then, in January the King finally passed on. Adam felt no remorse and was instead only frustrated that he could not claim the title of king until we was wed. Two more years passed, and on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, something peculiar happened.

"Master," said a servant, Lumiere, from the door way of the drawing room where Adam was gazing at the fire. "There is a woman at the door who wishes to speak to you."

"Who is she?" asked Adam, his eyes never straying from the flames.

"I do not know," Lumiere replied. "She simply said that she wished to speak with the master and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

With a grumble, Adam rose up from his chair and followed Lumiere out to the foyer. He marched up to the massive front doors, pulled one slightly open, and demanded, "What do you want?" His brows were pursed and anger flashed in his marvelous blue eyes. Intruders were not welcome at his castle.

"I just ask for a night's shelter from this bitter cold," replied the woman. She was old, with gnarled fingers and wart upon a pointed nose.

"You could not afford even an hour in this castle," replied the prince. "We don't allow commoners through these doors unless they are willing to pay."

The woman shuffled about through her dark green cloak and then pulled out a single rose. "I offer you this rose in return for shelter."

Adam scoffed at this offer and slammed the door in the woman's face, bidding her a rude farewell. He was halfway across the foyer, when an immense pounding sounded at the door which shook the chandelier that hung high above his head. He growled and ran to the door, flinging it open with a great force. When the door was open though, the old woman was gone and in her stead was a beautiful woman wearing a brilliant green gown. "Who are you?" asked Adam, his knees shaking in shock.

"I am she who you refused to give shelter from the frigidness of the harsh winter night," she replied. She reached into a fold of her gown and pulled out a wand.

"An enchantress!" gasped the servants.

"I have seen that you hold no warmth in your heart, Prince Adam, and for that you shall be punished." She lifted the wand, pointed it straight up to the cloudy sky, and then chanted several words. A bright, green light flashed and the inhabitants of the castle, and the building itself were transformed. Vines crept up the walls and roses sprouted everywhere, depsite it being winter. The beautiful statues and colours of the once grand castle turned dark and hideous. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and the other servants were all changed into objects who could speak and move. "And for you, young Prince," said the Enchantress.

"Please, do not harm me!" pleaded the young man.

"I will not harm you," she replied. "However, I am laying a load of much pressure upon your shoulders." She aimed her wand at him, and instantly he was transformed into a hideous beast. "I am giving you until your twenty-first birthday to find a woman who you can learn to love, and who can learn to love you in return. To gauge this time," she said, handing him the rose from earlier, "you have until the last petal of this rose falls and wilts. Once this happens you will remain a beast for all of time. If you are able to find love though, the spell will be lifted from you and all else who dwell in this castle. Am I understood?"

"Yes," said the dejected Prince.

"Goodbye!" she said breathily, and then disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

Prince Adam looked down at his hands, which were now hideous paw with great claws at the end of each finger. He raised his head up to the sky and roared. He roared in agony, for who could ever fall in love with a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Girl

In the town nearest to the dense forest that surrounded the darkened castle, there lived a family. They were not terribly wealthy, but nor were they unfortunate. The father Maurice was a local shop keeper who brought in a nice profit every year that kept his wife and three daughters happy.

Nearly twenty years ago Maurice had first asked Astrid to marry him. She was a lovely woman with thick blonde hair, green eyes and full lips; a beauty. After four years of marriage, the couple brought into the world a set of triplets who were all girls. Bethany and Beatrice were identical and had inherited their mother's looks. Belle was smaller than the other two and had soft brown hair and deep, thoughtful brown eyes - she was much more like her father, though he was now balding and fat and she was quite the opposite.

Belle's sisters were known through out the town as being beautiful, vivacious, and attention seeking. Belle however, was the complete opposite. They had just celebrated their sixteenth birthday and all but Belle had had several beaux already, and had been kissed numerous times. The quiet sister preferred to read and fantasize about the adventures she could have if only they lived somewhere more interesting. Though she was shy, she felt that she would prefer a large place rather than this small town where gossip travelled quickly, and one did not have much privacy.

Autumn had just finished, and what little leaves that were left on the trees were hanging on by very little. This changing of the seasons meant that it was time for Maurice to make his annual trip to the larger towns to collect new goods for his store. Belle, being very close to her father, had been in a sulky mood all week and hardly put any effort at all into her chores. It wasn't that she did not care for her mother and sisters, but they didn't understand her quiet ways.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Papa," she said sadly.

"I know my dear, but you know it must be done," Maurice replied. He finished saddling his horse Philippe and then turned to face his daughter. "Fear not Belle, time will pass quickly. Perhaps you could spend some of it with that friend of yours...Gaston."

"Oh Papa, he's not really my friend," she said, picturing the afore mentioned fellow in her mind. For some reason or other, Gaston had taken a fancy to her and she didn't understand why. Her sisters were the ones who attracted the attention of most males, and this male in particular happened to be the best looking one in town. He always had several young women hanging off of him, paying him compliments, and fetching various objects for him. Belle understood that a woman should respect a man, but they were practically his slaves and that was not right in her eyes. Personally, she would prefer one of the sensitive young princes from her fairy tales.

"Really? Well, I just assumed he was, seeing as he has been coming round to the cottage more and more of late. He seems like a decent fellow," he added with a wink.

"Papa!" exclaimed Belle, but she knew he was only teasing.

"Well," he said, "I'm about ready to go. I just need to say goodbye to my women! Astrid! Girls!"

Out of the house came the three blondes of the family. "Oh Maurice my darling," said Astrid, "you be careful alright?"

"Of course Astrid," he replied. "Now, what gifts shall I return with for each of you?" Each time Maurice went away, he always promised each of the three girls the gift of their choice, no matter what it was. "Beth?"

"I would like a new silk gown please, Papa," said Bethany. She was the 'fashionista' of the family, and loved to clothe herself in fine garments.

"Of course Beth. And you Bea?" he asked his next daughter.

Beatrice looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I would very much like a new pearl necklace with a bracelet to match, please."

Maurice smiled. Beatrice always asked for a new piece of jewlery and today was no exception. "And what about you my Belle? What should I bring back to you?"

"The same as always Papa," Belle said, "your safety on the journey there and back."

"Oh Belle darling," replied Maurice, "come now, there must be at least one thing that I can bring back to you."

Belle's eyes looked all around her, as she searched her mind for something, anything, that she might want. Finally, she said, "I would like a single red rose, please Papa."

"A rose?" laugher Astrid. "Belle, it's winter!"

"A rose is the only gift that will make me happy," Belle said, defending her choice. "Will you please try to bring me back a rose Papa?"

"Of course Belle," he said, "if that will make you happy. Now, it's time I got started! I want to get there befor nightfall. Come everyone, give me a kiss and then I shall be on my way." Astrid, Bethany, Beatrice, and Belle each took a turn kissing Maurice goodbye. Then, he climbed up into the saddle of his horse and rode off into the woods.

Sullenly, the females of the family trudged into the cottage to go about their days chores without Maurice. It was just shortly after their noontime meal when a knock sounded at the front door. Bethany, having nothing to do, ran to answer it in the hopes that it was her latest beau, Charlie. She had no such luck though, however, when she flung the door open to reveal Gaston.

"Good afternoon Gaston," she said politely.

"Good afternoon Bethany," replied Gaston. "Is Belle in?"

"Yes she is. If you would like to take a seat, I'll send her in." Bethany smiled at the handsome man, and ran off to get her sister. "Belle!"

"Yes Beth?" Belle was in her room, snuggled up in a plush chair reading a book.

"Gaston is here for you."

Belle groaned. "Must I see him?"

"Belle!" exclaimed Bethany. "I'm shocked at you. Gaston is the best looking fellow in town, the richest, and he is...well, handsome. Why do you resist him? Any other girl would kill to be in your shoes."

"I know that Beth," replied Belle, "but I'm just not interested in him. He's rude and has no respect for women. He's really not my type at all."

"Well too bad, because he's waiting for you downstairs. Go talk to him you twit." Bethany shooed Belle out of the room and sighed. She just could believe that Belle was not interested in Gaston!

"Bonjour Belle," said Gaston, rising from his chair as Belle entered the room.

"Bonjour Gaston," replied Belle. "Are you thirsty at all?"

"No thank you Belle, I just came to talk," replied the man. He was standing fairly near to Belle now and she couldn't help but notice that he was indeed a very good looking man. He had thick black hair that he always tied neatly at the bottom of his head. His clothes were always clean and well made, and he was careful never to get any holes in his shiny black boots. He had dark eyes that were neither kind nor mean; they were simply there. He had high cheekbones that any girl would be jealous of, and a cleft chin that gave him a dignified look. He smelled a bit too much, however, of pipe smoke and animals for he was a hunter.

"What did you want to talk about, Gaston?" asked Belle.

"Well Belle my dear," he replied, "I've been thinking, and I've come to the conclusion that you spend far too much time reading your books than you should. You're a beautiful young woman - and believe me you are very beautiful - who should be spending time doing other things."

"Things such as..."

"Coming round to the tavern once in a while, showing up for some of the dances, and spending time with me. I like you very much Belle," he said.

"I'm flattered Gaston, but I love to read," she replied, lifting up the book in her hand. Gaston snatched it away, opened it, and flipped briefly though the pages with a look of disgust on his face. "What's the matter Gaston?"

"There's no pictures! How can you possibly enjoy a book with no pictures?"

Belle laughed. "Some people like to use their imaginations and create their own pictures, Gaston."

Gaston slammed the book shut and dropped it to the floor. "It doesn't matter," he said, "what matters is that I have a proposition for you."

"What might this proposition be?" Belle asked, fearful of what he would propose.

"Belle, will you marry me?" Gaston asked, getting down on one knee and sliding a ring upon her petite finger.

"Gaston!" Belle gasped.

"I've already asked your father's permission and we can be married by Christmas," said Gaston happily.

Belle frowned and told him, "No Gaston, I will not marry you." She pulled the ring off of her finger and handed it back to him.

Gaston stood up and growled, "You can say that now Belle, but when your father returns he and I shall have a little chat. Mark my words Belle, you will be mine." He glared at her and then stomped out of the house in an angry huff. Belle was not fazed at all by this behaviour, for he was known to have a bit of a temper. She simply picked her book up off the floor and sat down to continue reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, sorry if there are spelling mistakes!**

Chapter Three: Meet the Beast

Two days later, Belle was sitting outside in the snow, enjoying the beauty of the crisp winter scenery all around her. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of books, dreams, and her father and she couldn't have been more content at the moment. However, the moment was quickly broken by an event unexpected. Suddenly, Maurice's horse Philippe came bounding out of the woods, dragging the overturned cart behind him awkwardly.

"Philippe!" she gasped, and ran to calm the wild animal. His eyes darted from side to side frantically, and there was foam at his mouth. Quickly, she unhooked the cart and then led the horse to the stables. After locking him in with some carrots and water, she ran into the house to find her mother.

"Are you alright Belle?" asked Astrid, when Belle came sliding into the house, tracking snow everywhere.

"Something has happened to Papa," she replied anxiously. "Philippe just came home alone with the cart tipped and broken."

"Oh my," said Astrid as she slumped into a nearby chair.

"What are we going to do?" Belled asked, sitting down as well. She folded her pale hands in her lap and let a tear roll down her cheek.

Astrid said nothing for several minutes. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and gazed at the fire. In all honesty, she did not have any idea whatsoever as to what they should do. Eventually, she just placed her head in her hands and broke down into tears.

"I'll go find him," whispered Belle. She was now sitting up straight and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll go find him."

"No Belle!" said Astrid, lifting her head up. "I can't let you do that. What if something happens to you?"

"Mama, you know I've always longed for adventure and something bigger than I can ever get while I stay here. I know that there is a risk involved, but I love Papa and want him back. Perhaps by doing this I can fulfill that empty space inside of me. And besides, who else would we find to go? Hardly anyone dares to go through those woods besides Papa, and especially not in winter."

Astrid frowned, and furrowed her brow. "Fine," she said quietly and reluctantly. "Go and find him, but promise me something."

"Anything," said Belle.

"Come back right away if anything goes wrong or you cannot find him. If you're not back in two days, I'm sending Gaston after you, alright?"

"Alright," agreed Belle. "Now, I must make haste if I'm to set off before the evening." She ran upstairs to her room to fetch some warm things; a heavy cloak, warm underclothes, and a thick gown. In a bag, she packed some food and supplies for striking a fire if needed, as well as all her life savings just in case. Then, she ran back down to where her weeping mother was drying her tears. "Fear not mama, I'll stay safe," Belle said as reasurringly as possible. Then, she ran out to the stable and hitched up Philippe. Before either woman could change their mind, Belle rode off into the woods to find her papa.

- - -

"You had no right to trespass upon my property."

"I'm sorry! I did not know!" Maurice exclaimed. He was in chains and shackles and tied to a wall in a dark dungeon. Water was dripping somewhere at a steady pace, and it was so cold that he could see his breath. "I did not know," he said sadly.

The being who spoke to Maurice grunted in reply. So far, all Maurice had seen of him was a large shadow that had grabbed him viciously from behind and then dragged him down here. His voice was deep, gutteral, and menacing. It actually sent shivers down Maurice's spine. "Why were you so deep in the forest?" the voice asked. The form was now pacing impatiently, like he was using all his will power to keep from strangling his prisoner.

"I was on my way home from the towns when a pack of wolves attacked my horse and I. We ran through the woods to escape but Philippe bucked and I was thrown to the ground while he ran away. The wolves began to close in on me and that was when I saw the gate. I ran to it and quickly opened it and shut it behind me. I had no other choice!"

"Death..." said the voice dangerously. "You could have chosen death."

"No I could not," said Maurice. "I have a wife and daughters to go home to, and I promised them that I would return." His voice trailed off at the end and he began to weep.

"Cease your crying immediately, Sir," the voice growled. Instantly, Maurice quit his crying. Both were silent until the voice said, "You have daughters."

Maurice wiped a tear off of his cheek. "Yes, three. Why?"

"I will let you go free if you bring me back one of your daughters." He stopped pacing, and Maurice could feel his steely gaze.

"One of my...NO!" Maurice exclaimed.

"If you do not bring me back one of your daughters, sir, then I'm afraid that they shall never see their dear 'Papa' again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Maurice did not want to die, but he also did not want to give up one of his children. Finally, he made his decision: "I will bring you back one of my daughters. I just wish I still had my gifts for them."

The voice's tone softened and asked, "What were your gifts?"

"A silk gown, a pearl necklace, and a rose - though I would not have found that anyways I'm sure."

"I can give you these things..."

- - -

Belle rode tirelessly through the woods all day, stopping only once to eat. Very quickly it became dark and she was forced to slow down. Philippe was always alert of their surroundings and both were weary of what creatures lay hidden in the dark. In the middle of the night as Belle and Philippe were resting, they heard a twig snap. Both Belle and her horse stopped breathing and prayed that it was not a wolf. Their prayers were answered.

"Belle!" gasped Maurice when he saw his daughter sitting agaist a tree. He rushed over to her and they embraced. "What are you doing here? You should not be here! You must get on Philippe and run away now!"

"Why papa? What has happened? What's wrong!"

"I cannot tell you now Belle," he answered. "You must leave this place before he finds you." Unknown to Belle, she and Philippe had decided to rest just thirty feet outside the gates of the place in which Maurice had been imprisoned. Maurice feared that the voice would follow him and find Belle.

"Papa, what is..." she stopped midsentence for in her father's hand was a single red rose. "Where did you get that?"

Maurice looked down at the rose in his hand. His captor had left him alone for several moments, and then returned with all three gifts. The rose, said the voice, had come from his garden. It was the perfect speciman; flawless and beautiful...just like Belle. "It was given to me, but I cannot say by who. Come Belle, we must flee!"

Belle detected the panic in Maurice's voice and instantly began to prepare Philippe to ride. However, before she could mount him, a sudden gust of icy wind swirled around her and her father and the lantern was put out. Belle looked over her shoulder and was met with a fiersome sight; a Beast. She gasped and dropped Philippe's reigns, giving Philippe an opportunity to run away, which he promptly took advantage of.

"Well, well, well," said the Beast. He was large and ferocious looking. Sharp fangs were bared and atop his head were two dark, gnarled horns. He had steely blue eyes that bored right through Belle and made her frightened and excited all at once. "Who is this young lady?" He circled the pair, walking on four legs instead of upright. His back had a hump reminiscent of a buffalo, and he had a long tail like a wolf. Belle, though terrified, was now thoroughly fascinated by this strange being.

Maurice mumbled something incoherent which earned him a growl from the Beast. "My daughter," he said, his voice dripping with hatred for this creature.

"Really?" said the Beast. He sniffed at Belle and then turned sharply to face Maurice. "I'll take this one. You may continue home now to the rest of your family." He extended a clawed paw to Belle, a gesture for her to come toward him.

"Belle no!" shouted Maurice when he saw his daughter actually step closer to this monster.

"Quiet old man!" lashed the Beast. "We made a deal, I will not make an exception. You promised me a daughter and here one is, ready to go. Be gone!"

With a tearful goodbye to Belle, Maurice headed into the woods and toward home. Tears fell furiously from his eyes as he walked as quickly as he could, tripping over roots and holes. How would he ever explain this to the rest of the family?

Meanwhile, the Beast had begun to lead Belle toward his castle. "What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"Belle," she replied. Her voice lacked emotion, for she was horrible confused about what had just happened. She knew that it was something horrible, but she was finding it difficult to comprehend just at the moment. "What is your name?" she asked him.

The Beast hesitated; no one had used his name in a long time. The servants referred to him as the Master, and he had not met anyone knew in just over four years. Shortly, he replied, "Adam."


End file.
